Letters To Demigods
by 27lablover
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask a PJO character a question? Write them a note? Well, you've come to the right fanfiction! Just send in a review or PM, asking a character a question, and look at the fanfiction for the answer!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, my dear demigod friends! Apparently I am a Spanish daughter of Apollo… **

**Anyway, this morning I'm like, "Oh my gods! I should do a letter fanfic!" and here we are. **

**No more time for chitchat though! I must get to the facts! Now LISTEN CAREFULLY TO THIS PART! Have you ever wanted to ask any of the PJO characters questions? Perhaps, write them a ****_short _****letter? About relationships, enemies, ridiculous pairings (cough, Thalico, cough cough)? Well it's your lucky day! Send in a review or send a PM to me and you'll get some character replies in this fanfic. **

**So, I get the ball rolling now, but I am depending on YOU dear PJO fanfolk to help me out. So please, pretty please with nectar, ambrosia, and blue chocolate chip cookies on top, will you do so? **

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own PJO…**

**And it sucks**

**Really and truly sucks.**

_Dear Percy,_

_What do you think of all your pairings?_

_-27lablover_

27lablover,

Oh, gods! Don't get me started on the pairings! So many wrong, wrong, _wrong _pairings! What are you people thinking?! Hold on… okay. Annabeth wants to send a threat through me. Just love it when she does that… Anyway, she says to every fangirl who ships something with me in it, besides us, to watch their backs. Please and thank you.

-Percy

P.S. Annabeth repeats threat to the fanboys as well. Keep your eyes open guys.

**'Kay. That's all for this chapter. Again, please, pretty PLEASE, review or PM me your idea(s). Please and thank you. **

** 27lablover: Over, and out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Would you look at that? I have enough time to do ****_two _****chapters in one night! Awesome! **

**Thanks to fangirling bc of you for the question. For now, let's stick with one demigod. **

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and I am wallowing in my own self-pity. *wallow wallow***

_Thalia,_

_What are your thoughts about Thalico?_

_-fangirling bc of you_

Fangirling bc of you,

What in Hades is _Thalico_? Is it one of those annoying couple names?

Thalico…

Oh gods… _please_ don't tell me-

It's me and Nico, isn't it?

Okay… first of all, he's like technically 70 years older than me. Second, I look 3 years older than _him. _And third of all, I AM A FREAKING HUNTER OF ARTEMIS, WHO TOOK A SERIOUS VOW NOT TO DATE! And fourth of all… Ew.

Anymore ridiculous questions about ridiculous pairings that make me want to take out Aegis and- sorry. Phoebe says I'm being rude.

Don't ever ask that question again,

Thalia

**Wisdom at its greatest, Thalia. Wisdom at its greatest. (sorry to all you Thalico fans) **

**Don't forget to PM me or leave a question in the reviews!**

**I know much and I see all,**

**27lablover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie-Dokie. Now thanks to the awesome people who reviewed. You guys rock! **

**Thank's to Hirkayna101 for the question. **

_Demeter Cabin,_

_Is it true that you can make ninja stars out of plants, or strangle monsters with them? _

_-Hirkanya101 _

Hirkanya101,

Where did you get the ninja star idea?

Anyway, we Demeter children are usually very peaceful, but it is true that sometimes we use our powers over plants to strangle monsters. Or certain sons of Hermes. _Especially _if they put chocolate bunnies on your roof!

Sincerely,

Katie Gardner,

Senior Counselor and Representative of the Demeter Cabin

**I love that character! Of course usually I only read about her in fanfiction. Gods, please let there be Tratie in ****_Blood of Olympus_****! Gods, ****_please_****!**

**Anyway, you know the drill:**

**There are two things you can do if you have a question:**

**1. Leave it in the reviews or PM me. **

**2. Ignore this and feel my wrath!**

**(hint: I'd do option 1 if I were you) ;-)**

**Yours in Demigodishness,**

**27lablover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Gods, I'm getting some chapters ****_done_****! **

**This chapter has two letters in it, courtesy of 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN. Thanks!**

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Did you know that Rachel kissed Percy?_

_-1 PERCY JACKSON FAN_

1 PERCY JACKSON FAN,

WHAT? What do you mean 'Rachel kissed Percy'?! When did this occur? I swear if this happened after the Titan War, I will find Rachel and throttle her… even if she is my friend! Gods! Please tell me that this didn't happen in real life and that it was just on some stupid story!

Well… look who's walking in the door. PERCY!

Okay.

I realize what happened.

I'm not _okay _with what happened.

But I understand.

Thank you for informing me of this.

-Annabeth Chase

P.S. Ow!

-Percy

_Dear Sally,_

_How did you manage to give Percy a bath? I'm pretty sure that he would keep drying himself up when he was younger._

_-1 PERCY JACKSON FAN_

Dear 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN,

Oh, Percy was just _adorable _when he was a baby! I could tell you about this one time, when he was two, it was bath time and- I better get to the point. Percy should be home any minute now!

Anyway, when he was younger, he didn't realize that he had powers. So, most of the time, he was wet, because he didn't know that he could be dry. But as he got older, 4 or so, bath time was awful! Even if I could get him in the bathtub, sometimes he would just stay dry, because he hated baths.

That's about it, unless you want me enclose a picture of Percy when he was 4, he was such a little baby! So cute! Uh oh. Here he comes now. He wants to say something.

_Forget __everything__ my mom said about me in the bathtub! Gods, I hope that Thalia and Annabeth don't find this! –Percy_

Thanks for writing,

Sally Jackson

**Oh, Mrs. Jackson! Or Mrs. Blofis? Hades, I don't know!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to send me the question!**

**May awesome demigod powers be with you,**

**27lablover**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter: three letters, courtesy of 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN and Graceie7426. Thanks guys!**

_Dear Athena,_

_Don't you think Percy is right for Annabeth? Especially after… you know…THEY LITERALLY FELL INTO HELL FOR YOUR STATUE!_

_-1 PERCY JACKSON FAN_

1 PERCY JACKSON FAN,

You foolish, ignorant, idiotic mortal! You are lucky that I am in a conflicted state at the moment or you wouldn't be alive right now! You must be either very brave or very stupid to question me so! The last mortal who did such a disrespectful thing is now a spider, crawling around in Tartarus! Do you want the same fate?!

To answer your question, I barely approve of their current relationship! A son of Poseidon with _my _daughter? I think not! But Perseus have proven that he loves her I suppose. But if this relationship takes one more step further I swear to the Fates themselves I will strike this ship _down_!

As for their unscheduled trip to Tartarus, it was Fate. And Fate cannot be changed, even by a goddess! I am extremely proud of my daughter for retrieving my most powerful symbol, and I appreciate her courage and cleverness, but it was not _me _who pulled her into Tartarus!

I hope you become more respectful of the gods in the near future or you'll find what my true form looks like the hard way!

Beware,

Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, and Disposer of Annoying Fangirls

_Dear Leo,_

_How is Leyna?_

_-Graceie7426_

Graceie7426,

Hey! This is one of these cool letters Percy and Annabeth got, isn't it?

So, Leyna. Is it a couple name? Ley-na. Okay, so Reyna's one part of it, right?

L. Oh. Leo! Awesome! I have a ship?! This is awesome! Wait, with Reyna?

Okay, as much as I _love _having my very own ship and all, I'm pretty sure Reyna hates me. I mean- I kind of _did _fire on her city. And I wouldn't really like her anyway. She's too… official. Regal. Too out of my league. Kind of , my heart is with another girl. Where's that astrolobe?

Peace out and stuff,

Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme

_Dear Travis, _

_How is Tratie?_

_-Graceie7426_

Graceie7426,

I know what Tratie is! It's me and Katie!

For once you fangirls have some _sense _(no offense)! I mean Thalico? Ick! Prachel: So not happening! Percabeth: Well, that's _old _news! Tratie: Now that holds _possibility_!

Of course, it's off to a slow start. At least we're past the slapping phase. Dark days, those were.

Maybe I'll, like, do something brave or heroic like in your awesome stories and she'll finally fall in love with me.

Wouldn't that be great?

Nah, I bet she's already madly in love with me and is holding back all desire to kiss me.

Oh, Hades! I forgot to hide! We mowed her grass roof! Katie's walking in the door right now! Help!

Sincerely, -_Huh uh! This is Katie Gardner writing! I just knocked out Travis and read this letter and the one you sent him! Why the Hades do you ship me and that _slug_?! Ugh! I DO NOT LOVE TRAVIS STOLL AND I NEVER EVER WILL! GOODBYE! _

Ow! I just regained consciousness. As much as I'm annoyed at this pain that I'm in…

I'm pretty sure that she loves me.

Sincerely,

Travis Stoll

**And that's it. **

** If you have an idea, leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

**Happy reading and may the pages ever turn in your favor,**

**27lablover**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up my half-blood accomplices? I'm back! Mwahhahaaha! **

** Thanks to Guest, dramaqueen5611, 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN, and Thegreyeyedgirl for the letters.**

** WARNING: ONE OF THESE LETTERS HAS A HoH SPOILER IN IT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ, ****_DO NOT READ THAT ONE. IT IS BOLDED AND IT HAS WARNING BEFORE AND AFTER IT. SKIP OVER IT UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE HORRIBLY SPOILED. _**

**Disclaimers: Riordan owns all. **

_Clarisse,_

_How did you and Silena end up such good friends._

_-Guest_

Guest,

That's absolutely none of your business, punk!

But if you have to know, Silena helped me out with my boyfriend and… I felt like I had to make it up to her. I wanted to protect her.

I did a pretty suck job on that.

Now don't you start getting a big head about this and start telling everyone about this.

Because if you do I will pulverize you!

-Clarisse LaRue

_Dear Thalia,_

_Where can I find you? Boys are ignorant fools!_

_Sincerely,_

_Dramaqueen5611_

Dramaqueen5611,

So, you want to join! The Hunters will gladly welcome you and Lady Artemis will be so pleased to know that another girl despises boys!

As for where to find us: I'm not sure. We're somewhere in New Jersey I think, hunting this giant boar we found ripping up some poor tree nymphs life sources. But don't worry.

We'll probably find _you_, sometime or another. So keep your eyes open.

Wish us luck,

Thalia

**HEY!**

**LISTEN UP! THIS PART HAS ****_HoH_**** SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE BOOK AND DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOILED, ****_DO NOT READ! WAIT UNTIL THE BOLD PART IS OVER!_**

**HoH **

**HoH**

**HoH**

**HoH**

**HoH**

**_Dear Nico,_**

**_Are you really gay? I didn't think you were that way._**

**_-dramaqueen5611_**

**Dramaqueen5611,**

**I am not gay!**

**I just had a little crush on Percy when I was younger! It's not that big of a deal**

**I- agh! I don't have time for this! Listen, you don't understand! I-I can't help my feelings. I was young and foolish and- forget it. **

**Just go away.**

**-Nico**

**HoH**

**HoH**

**HoH**

**HoH**

**HoH**

**HoH**

**HoH**

** Okay, we're cool.**

_Dear Paul,_

_What is the weirdest thing Percy has ever done in your class?_

_-1 PERCY JACKSON FAN_

1 PERCY JACKSON FAN,

Oh, well, nothing too out of the ordinary has happened at all. Just Percy being Percy I suppose. No monster attacks yet.

I guess the weirdest thing Percy has done is fall asleep during a lecture. He started thrashing around and yelling. A lot of the students got scared, so I took him out of the class. He just had a nightmare about the upcoming war I suppose.

Thank you for writing,

Paul Blofis

_Dear Poseidon,_

_What do you think of Athena?_

_-Zayah_

Zayah,

Well, obviously we are rivals, so I don't think too highly of her, but I'm sure that she hates me a lot more. Especially since my son and her daughter are dating.

If you are wondering about what I think about _that, _then I can tell you that I wouldn't normally approve of Owl Face's kid, but Percy seems to be happy, so I do.

Oh, and unless you want her to start a war, I strongly advise you not to tell Athena that I called her Owl Face.

-Poseidon

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Do you ever want to have kids with Percy? What would you name them?_

_-Zayah_

Zayah,

Kids.

I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about that at all.

Percy's mentioned it a few times.

I suppose that if we win this war and if we are able to fix things with the Romans and a whole lot of other "if's", then maybe.

But that's a lot of if's.

Too many.

My worst fear about parenting is that I'd be a horrible mother. Percy would be great of course, but me? I don't think that I could do it.

As for names, I don't know. I'd want to have a boy- a little Percy maybe. But his name? I have no idea. His middle name would have to be Bob or Damasen. We owe that to them…

I just don't know.

-Annabeth Chase

_Dear Percy,_

_Describe Annabeth in two words. Go!_

_-Zayah_

Zayah,

_Annabeth. Chase._

There are no other words to desribe how special she is.

-Percy Jackson

**PERCABETH! Love it!**

**Make sure to PM or review your questions!**

** The world is a machine,**

**27lablover**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! This is a special Christmas update requested by my good online friend, 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN! Enjoy!**

_Dear Malcom,_

_What gift are you hoping to get this year?_

_-1 PERCY JACKSON FAN_

1 PERCY JACKSON FAN,

Are these the same people who were writing to my sister the other day? She gets kind of annoyed at some of the questions. She didn't know about all of Percy's pairings.

Now, about me. What many people don't know about me is that I am majoring in philosophy. I am 3 years ahead of my grade level so I am already going to college at NYU. Of course, I was offered many better places, but I figured that it would be nice to stay close to home.

Anyway. I've really been wanting to read this one volume of _Philosophy Through the Ages. _I've been hinting Sophie, my girlfriend, about it for a while. I'm confident that she'll come through.

I just hope to the gods that the Stoll brothers don't fill my cabin's stockings with spiders again.

Sincerely,

Malcom

_Dear Athena,_

_Are you thinking of giving Annabeth your approval to date Percy as her Christmas present?_

_-1 PERCY JACKSON FAN_

1 PERCY JACKSON FAN,

Is this the same ignorant girl who wrote to me last time? Some mortals just never learn.

Like I said. I so slightly approve of their relationship now. Only just an ever so slight bit.

I am very confident that this relationship will not last on its own anyway. My daughter will come to her senses. In the meantime she will be receiving funds for a new project she'll be working on at camp for the Winter Solstice. _Not _my official approval.

Be wise in your snide questions,

Athena: Goddess of Wisdom, and thou who does not wish to put up with your ridiculous questions.

**Sassy. **

**Thanks for the questions 1 PERCY JACKSON LOVER! **

**For the people whose questions I didn't put in, I'll get to it next time. This was a special holiday edition. **

**Please review, favorite, and follow and be sure to submit your questions. **

**Ta ta!**

**-27lablover**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I hope you all had good holidays! (Excluding New Years) **

**Thanks for the requests. Sorry if I don't do all of them! **

_Dear Annabeth  
Do you really have a teddy bear?  
from:ABBY_

Abby,

Did that stupid senior scribe tell you? I'm going to get him! Robert Rickson or whatever! I specifically told him _not_ to include that picture!

Now all the demigods that read that will know! Ugh!

So, to answer your question, no. Rickson probably just… photo-shopped it in, or something. Heh, heh.

Bye!

-Annabeth Chase

_To Aphrodite,  
Do you ship Octaveal?  
-Ektomajula_

Dear Ektomajula,

I ship anything cute! Especially what you fans call Percabeth. Honestly! All these ships are absolutely _adorable. _Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Tratie… So precious.

If only there weren't that stupid no-dating/virginity rule. Stupid ancient laws…

I wonder if I could charmspeak Apollo into letting it slide…

With lots and lots of love,

Aphrodite

_Annabeth Chase,_

I don't know why, but I think I know you from somewhere. Have you ever met someone with orange eyes that introduced themselves as "Zachary"?

-Ark.

Ark,

Umm. No. I don't recall.

Honestly, though. I get a lot of people coming up to me. It's like I'm some sort of celebrity… Weird.

-Annabeth Chase

_To Percy,_

If you have kids, would you please name them Charles Robert (Bob) Jackson and Zoë Elizabeth Jackson... PLEASE

_From, Justice Greene_

Justice Greene,

Oh. Wow.

I really can't say that I haven't thought of kids before. But names? Already?

My mom told me that she had no idea what to name me until I was in her arms. I have a feeling that it will be the same with me.

-Percy Jackson

P.S. Though I do like Robert as a middle name.

__

To Nico,

Do me a favor and make Neyna an actual thing, please?

From, Bonnie Greene

Bonnie Greene,

You annoying fangirls… Always trying to make me pair up with someone.

Sorry, but I think Neyna is impossible. I don't date and I'm pretty sure Reyna hates my guts.

Sorry to bust your bubble. Now leave me alone.

-Nico Di'Angelo

_To Leo,_

I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH! I LOVE CALEO! TEAM CALEO! TEAM LEO! TEAM CALYPSO! Are you planning on ever going back to her island?

From, Alexa Greene (now you've meet all three Greene sisters)

Alexa Greene,

YES! I'VE GOT A SHIP THAT I ACTUALLY LIKE! WHOO HOO! AND A FANGIRL! YES! FLAME ON!

Of course I'm going back! I made an oath on the River Styx! I wouldn't make an oath like that if I wasn't serious!

GO TEAM LEO,

LEO!

_Dear Poseidon,  
In the movie My Little Mermaid is Arial really your daughter? AND why are they mer-peoples?  
Is Atlantis real? Are you mermen?  
Sincerely, Tweets N Sweets_

Tweets N Sweets,

So I watched the mortal movie. Hmm. I have to say, mortals have no taste in entertainment.

Apparently this Ariel is my granddaughter, Triton's son. I also have to say, these merefolk are _nothing _like the real kind. Their skin, eyes, and teeth are normal! Plus Triton has my trident!

Of course there is an Atlantis. Sheesh. You mortals think you've lost it! It just moved to Miami!

No, I am not a mereman! I am a god for the Fates' sake!

-Poseidon, God of the Seas

**Ta da! All done. **

**_Note to Daebak Fai_****: I liked your question a lot, so I'm going to have an entire chapter for it. A response from each of the Seven. It should be interesting.**

**Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting! Please continue to do so!**

**If you have a letter just leave it in a review or PM me! **

**Happy New Years! **

**-27lablover**


End file.
